Oh Boy
by Zidet DS
Summary: Sigma is defeated! By Axl's obsession with..carrots?
1. Wanna Carrot?

Zidet: Hey Hey!

Axl: I can't believe You and Dragn are going to make fun of me?!

Zero: I can..

Axl: Zero?!

Zero: what?

Axl: you are agreeing with them?

Zero: of course.

Zidet: Whatever...shut up.. ahem Well this is..erm..Zidet DS. I am merged with DragnStryker with this story and we will be working together as a team to complete this .

Fefnir: oh no!

Zidet: Don't worry Uncle Biscuit. We won't make fun of you...much..

Disclaimer- Zidet And Dragn do not own Megaman as you already know...and well..yeah..you get the rest.

In the Hunters Base, all was silent as all the reploids stared out to the three who had just entered. Whispers could be heard from all around them as they walked in. Axl held his head down as he sighed a bit walking behind Zero and X.

"Step aside everyone..nothing to see here"! X yelled out to everyone as he pushed some nearby hunters out of the way.

The crowd became silent as they suddenly all looked to Axl. Some smiled and some looked very confused. Others just glared with jealousy.

"Hunters! We have finally returned from our mission to give the great news"! X held his hand up to silence everyone. It became quiet as they all looked to the blue reploid with happiness.

"Rejoice! For the Evil wicked Sigma of the West is dead!" Zero shouted raising his saber and striking a pose with his eyes closed. He heard nothing for a moment as he opened his eyes slightly looking around. The hunters all stared with raised eyebrows.

"well we already knew that..The problem we have is how on earth you defeated him".

Axl grimaced and put one hand to the back of his head as he held a small orange item in his other hand that seemed to have been chewed on. X looked back to Axl and shook his head biting his lip and looking back to them all.

"Yes yes... Axl defeated Sigma..but in a very disturbing way..." he muttered as he looked back to the orange item in Axl's hand.

"well get on with it..What happened? Tell us how it happened"? They questioned.

Zero still stood in his pose and cleared his throat as he returned to his original state and puffed out his chest.

"I will be glad to tell the story. Here is what happened.."

_"Once upon a time there lived a world where fairies and ponies lived in peace and harmony..But.... then were quickly struck down by mavericks. All was usually well until the main leader of the group arrived to rule the land of Fairy Reploids.The evil Sigma of the West. He was the evil Fairy Reploid who enjoyed blowing up things. And then some...._

_Enter out hero's...The three Maverick Hunter Fairies.. Axl, X , and Zero. They were dispatched from Maverick Hunter Fairy HQ to obliterate FairySigma and turn him to fairy dust"._

"Halt?! What is the point of this"? a hunter asked.

"why can't you just tell us how Axl defeated Sigma"?

Zero jumped up to him and struck another pose.

"He is not Sigma! He is...SigmaFairy...he shuddered and pulled out his saber and held it to the other hunter.

"shall I turn you into pixie dust as well? huh?! do you want that?! Or can I continue with my story?!"

X cleared his throat again and shook his head.

"no no Zero..thats not how the beginning goes. Let me tell it..."

_There once was a reploid named Sigma..now he is dead. In honor of his..retirement. We shall reward him with a special name. And we shall call him...Mr.Clean. bald and beatiful! He was such an annoying man to be around. So stupid..so drunk. and so...clean.._

Zero shook his head in disbelief.

"what? no,no. I have to disagree. Sigma is not Mr. Clean.. for god's sake he looked like he fell in a toaster when we fought him the last time. Before we fought Lumine?

Axl snickered as he held the orange item, slowly raising it to his mouth as he laughed. He couldn't resist. He had to. Nobody would notice. They were all arguing.

"Toaster-man!"

"Mr. Clean!"

"Toaster-man"!

"Mr.Clean"!

X and Zero argued as Axl began to nibble at the item in his hand as he muttered excitedly.

"oh boy, oh boy,oh boy, oh boy....Gee whiz this is good! If only X and Zero believed me"!

All the hunters stopped listening to Zero and X as they saw little Axl nibble more on the object in his hand.

"oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

Soon Zero and X stopped, looking over to him as well as each of them quickly dove behind a desk and chair.

"head for the hills! Axl is eating a carrot!"

The hunters all paused and looked back to the excited Axl with confusion.

"he's just eating a carrot.What's wrong with that"? one asked with a confused stare.

Zero peered out from behind the desk and shook lightly.

"W-we threw carrot at Toaster-man!..and Axl went wild and attacked him! He even tried to eat Sigma! Who wants to eat Sigma?! Axl thats who! with carrots! He has an obsession with carrots! every man for himself"! Zero dashed away ,tripping on the way out.

"I'm off to see the swedish Tonion of Oz! And help repair Axl! who's with me?!" he shouted striking one more pose as he looked to all the hunters. Nobody moved an inch.

He sighed as he walked over to X and pulled him along.

"Thats why you are my only friend.."

Axl nibbled more and rocked back and fourth.

"oh boy, oh boy, oh boy"!

X grunted a little before stopping and looking over to Axl and the hunters.

"Zero..we can't just leave them here clueless.. we have to tell them all the story about how Axl defeated Sigma". he whispered slowly.

Zero shook his head and pointed to Axl who continued to eat the carrot.

"what more is there to say..We threw a carrot at Sigma..and thats when Axl tried to eat Sigma...while constantly yelling...erm.." Zero glanced over to Axl who still rocked in the corner holding the carrot in his arms and hugging it.

"oh boy, oh boy, oh boy"!

"yeah..that...he tried to eat Toaster-man while having a carrot on the top. Its plain and simple".

X shook his head and walked back to the hunters with a sigh.

"no, no.. I will tell them..the whole.....story........"

Zidet: well I know that wasn't that good. But first Chapters always are confusing and weird. But give us a break.

Axl: you all are so mean (cries)

Zero: you wanna carrot? do you boy?

Axl: oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

Zidet; he sounds like rudolph...the red nosed....

Zero: reindeer....

Axl" Oh boy! Please Read and review! Oh Boy!!


	2. Into the woods

Cy: You didn't T.T

DS: Look, I had to! All the jokes about Axl being a reindeer had to be incarnated into a story! It would be a waste of good humor if we didn't! I also want to apologize to everyone, especially Zidet, for taking so darn long to update V.v It's been a hassle trying to work on any fics with school these days, but now that it's second semester, I'll have a little more time again.

Cy: And I suppose I'm still stuck with disclaimer duties, even though I'm not in this fic.

DS: You got it buddy.

Cy-sigh-

Disclaimer: DragnStryker and Zidet don't own any Megaman characters, and as cool as it would be, they don't own keyblades (the copyright nor the actual weapon). Oh, and thankfully Winnie the Pooh isn't ours either.

X cleared his throat, beginning his heroic tale, "It was at the beginning of the rise of the Mr. Clean empire. They had just move up from a mere cleaner to Mr. Clean wipes. A Mr. Clean could be found in every household, secretly infected with a dangerous virus. This was no ordinary virus however, this was the Mr. Clean virus! The three of us quickly began investigation. Our journey brought us deep into the depths of the 100 acre woods."

"100 acre woods?" exclaimed a member of the hunters, "How on earth did you get to a fictional place inside of a story book? I mean, did you get a…" But he was quickly cut off as Zero jumped in front of him, holding up a large sword-like object.

"With a Keyblade!" announced Zero, holding the large gold and silver blade over his head, the chain dangling down in front of his face.

"A keyblade?" the reploid began to protest, "Where on earth did you get a keyblade?"

"Silence woman!" interrupted Zero once more, holding the keyblade in front of the now very frightened hunter. Zero showed the young hunter the tip of a carrot hidden in the sleeve of Zero's armor. "You know what happens if you interrupt, right?" said Zero with a grin. The hunter just gulped and slightly nodded.

"Ahem," began X again, "If I may. We found the door to the 100 acre woods and entered it using the keyblade."

"But where on earth did you get a keyblade?" exclaimed the hunter. Zero poked him in the stomach a little bit with the keyblade, smiling maliciously. The hunter gulped, letting the question go.

"The keyblade magically appeared in his hands! They never explained it in Kingdom Hearts either and nobody questioned that!" yelled X, "Now as I was saying! We found a mysterious world of happy things like smiling clouds and green pipes…"

Zero thought for a minute, then argued, "Hey, wait, wasn't that…"

"Never mind!" interrupted X, "It was a happy land filled with buzzing bees and cups of huney."

"Huney?" interrupted the very same annoying reploid, "Isn't it spelled h-o-n-e-y?"

Very angry at this point, X screamed at the reploid, "First off, how can you know how I spelled something if I'm saying it? Second, if you interrupt one more time, your getting a face full of carrot!"

"Carrots? Oh boy!" exclaimed Axl, causing the interrupting Reploid to flinch. Zero though for a minute, then protested, "We can't just keep calling him the interrupted reploid, lets name him Bob!"

The interrupting reploid known as Bob thought for a moment, "Hey, wait a sec, I do have a name ya know? It's…"

"Silence Bob!" exclaimed Zero, "Continue X."

"Thank you Zero." X said, giving him a nod, "Now as I was saying before Bob so rudely interrupted. But the world was filled with sad people, like bears and donkeys, and Rabbits with a carrot obsession." Bob got ready to interrupt again, ready to complain that all rabbits had a carrot obsession, but that notion was quickly ended due to a slight poke in the stomach by Zero's keyblade.

"We took resident's in the yellow bear's house, the one known as 'Winnie the Pooh'. Then, one day, something dreadful happened in Rabbit's carrot garden…."

X paused for a moment, remembering that fateful day.

Tigger was jumping around Rabbit's carrot garden, happy as could be. Rabbit chased after him, angry as could be. And Pooh…. He sat there eating huney as... dumbfounded as he could be. The three of us approached them calmly, ready for questioning. Then the disaster happened. As we approached, the worst thing imaginable happened. Axl was tackled by the rather hyperactive Tigger whom hopped on top of young Axl. "Have a carrot, kiddo!" exclaimed the bouncy tiger as it shoved a carrot in his mouth and bounced off.

"But I dun like carrots." Muttered Axl as best he could through the carrot. The one known as Rabbit went to grab the carrot out of his mouth, but Axl grabbed his hands fiercely and a dark demon was unlocked from within him that was never meant to be unearthed.

"So, he ate one carrot and became a 'demon'?" questioned Bob.

"Yeah, and somewhere in there Piglett died too. Me and X think Axl shot him or something, but we're not really sure." Said Zero.


	3. Siggy Locks

Zidet: (hides under a rock) My goodness people.. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to keep anyone waiting!

Zero: (crosses arms) whatever.. just continue with this nonsense...

Zidet: Yes..well I better hop to it... (hops with a carrot)

Axl: OH BOY (tackles Zidet like football player)

Disclaimer- Zidet and DS do not own Megaman..but..WE DO OWN CARROTS!

Dragn: No you fool!

Axl: OH BOY! (tackles them both)

Zidet: (twitches) o-ow...

Dragn: Zidet...?

Zidet: y-yes Dragn...?

Dragn: I.. hate you...anyways...get going...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bob's eyes widened as he gaped at all of them, Axl still nibbling at the small carrot happily.

"P-Piglet! He shot Piglet"? he asked, practically shouting.

Zero looked over, with a bored stare and nodded.

"Yeah, so? What's the problem, Bob"?

The hysterical hunter lunged forward with teary eyes, grabbing Zero by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"What do you mean what's the problem! It must of been frightening for such a small animal! oh...d-d-d--dear! He didn't feel any pain.. Did he..? Did he"? Bob continued shaking him, tears streaming freely like waterfalls.

X closed his eyes and shook his head in shame.

"Please tell me that...Bob...is part of your unit, Zero.. Let him ruin your reputation".

Axl shoved the rest of the carrot in his mouth and darted back and fourth, before hopping on Zero's head and looking down at the hunter.

"Carrot..? Carrot? Oh boy! oh boy"!

Zero smirked and leaned back , knocking Axl off and pulling out the spare carrot and putting it in Bob's hand.

"hmm well see for yourself on what pain he felt.. I am sure it won't hurt...much." he took a step back as Bob looked at the carrot and then back to Zero.

"huh? How is this here carrot supposed to tell me how..OH GOD"! Bob's face paled as Axl tackled him to the ground shouting with glee.

X looked to all the hunters who seemed to be very confused and terrified. He shook his head once more walking near Zero and looked down watching Axl pull Bob up and drag him away mumbling 'oh boy'.'

"Poor Bob..." Zero whispered to X nudging him. X nodded in agreement rubbing his arm lightly, eyes closing once more.

"MY NAME IS NOT BOB! IT'S- ACK ! DON'T BITE ME,AXL!"

X tilted his head and winced hearing a crunching sound.

"well umm.. a-anyways.. I shall continue with the story...Well.. lets see.. um...well... We were still in the hundred acre wood.." The reploids looked around as a hazy swirly affect started to cover the room. Everyone watched with confused stares.

" What the... are ..is this some kind of joke"?

The haze continued , all of them fading as there was cry of pain and a slash of a keyblade.

"silence! let the memory continue"!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back in the Hundred Acre Wood... After..Piglet had already met his fateful end, The three decided to take residence in a home near the stuffed imaginary animals.. that Christopher Robin created. They had to pay no rent, and there was already furniture in the place. And the reason for this was..very simple actually. They took over Piglets house, since he would no longer be using it.

X rubbed his hands together and looked around the small house, sitting in the chair and leaning back, and lifting up a few things, placing a needle between his fingers, gently beginning to knit.

"ah..peace..something I have always wanted. And although it meant the destruction of a small pig like thing.. it was..well.. worth it." As far as everyone else knew.. besides he and the other two.. Piglet had been taken away by Heffalumps and Woozles. Those.. things that you.. are supposed to be a very wary bear.. or something..

As the day passed, Axl sat in the corner of the fire playing with his toys and railroad track. He hummed lightly as Zero sat in a chair reading a newspaper while X continued with his knitting.

"Oh god.. What is our world coming to X? Say's here in the 'Daily Hunny Tree' that thay boy Christopher Robin is turning into a criminal. He robbed the woozles themselves. Oh..and the...Heffalumps..Now that I think about it.. We should of blamed the disapearance if that pig thing on him. He does seem like one to steal pigs".

X put down his needle and looked over at him as he rocked in his rocking chair.

"true..true.. But its to late now. And that doesn't matter. What matters is that we are peaceful.. right"?

Zero nodded slightly and stood up, stretching and walking to the kitchen, opening the small oven, and pulling out three bowls.

"hmm... Porridge...well that's what its supposed to be.." he wrinkled his nose as he backed up, turning away from the slop.

"Hey! Zero! is the food ready"? Zero jumped at the sound of X's voice. He flailed his arms a few times and ran out of the kitchen, grabbing X and Axl quickly.

"um...umm..FIRE! RUN"! he waited for no response as he carried them out. He would be disgraced if they found out he had failed at this one cooking assignment. The stuff looked like slop.. it looked.. gross.

Axl moved back and fourth like a fiesty kitten as Zero raced out of the house dropping them in the woods, where none of them could see the cozy little home that was actually not on fire.

X grunted as he dusted himself off and looked over.

"Zero.. what was that for? Did you burn down the house? How could you mess it up"?

Zero blinked for a few moments , realizing it was perhaps, not the brightest idea to say the house was burning down. That kind of defeated the purpose alone on why he brought them out here.

"I.. I didnt mess it up.. I am just waiting for it to cool.. down.. I was saying f-fire because when I tasted it.. it burned my tongue.. yeah.. so I wanted to go for ..a walk.. and.. look at bunnies and stuff. bunnies..are cute.. always moving their noses and. eating carrots... and.. " he trailed off, seeing Axl lick his lips and take a step toward him.

"oh boy... oh boy.. OH BOY"! he shouted tackling Zero to the ground. X shook his head and walked past them to continue the little nature walk as Zero wrestled with the piglet killer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Unaware that they were being watched... The three continued on their way in the forest as there was a slight giggle and chuckle. The sound of light skipping was heard from the left side of the house.. while on the right side.. There were heavy..skipping noises.

"la la la la la."

"mwaha hah hah hahh ahah"

The skipping became closer to eachother as the two, reached the front door, opening it and looking inside.

"Alas! The pigs house"!

"Finally! The secret hideout of the hunters"!

There was silence for a moment as the two strangers looked over and blinked a few times. One was very short with a blonde curly wig on with a pink dress and ribbons. The other was very..big with a giant pink dress on and large fluffy ribbons. He was also wearing a blonde curly wig.

"SIGMA"?

"AUTHOR LADY"?

"That's Princess Zidet to you"!

"oh yeah! well thats...umm Siggy Locks to you"!

Sigma looked down at himself and waddled his way into the house as..another form of me did as well.

"what are you doing in this story..? it doesn't make any sense.. I was supposed to be Goldy Locks.." He explained.

I quickly countered.

"None of this makes sense..Its isnt supposed to .. since when did Zero cook porridge..? and Axl kill pigs.".

Sigma nodded his head.

"well you have a point.."

"Yes..and X..knitting".

Silence.

"Well actually Zidet..."

"Never mind..I .. don't want to know.."

Sigma sighed and stood up walking through the small house uncomfortably. He moved his wig a little before looking back at the magic author.. which is me..

" well there is only one thing to do"!

I blinked and tapped my foot a few times.

"sit in their chairs, break one, eat their food and sleep in their beds"? I asked curiously.

Sigma blinked a few times and shook his head.

"no you fool.. we will... Light the house on fire! Blow it up!"

"Now Siggy Locks..or..Mr.Clean.. this isn't the three little pigs..this is-

"Death to the house!.. We'll... smoke the Monster out"!

"What monster"?

I watched in horror as Sigma went to the kitchen and ate all the porridge and came back out, breaking all three of the chairs and smashing the beds upstairs, before coming back down and lighting a match. I blinked and stepped back.

"you wouldn't.."

" I would.."

BOOM!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

X sighed as the hazy affect faded, leaving them in the hunters base again. He was met with silence as he looked around.

"And that's how we lost our precious home.. and yet.. another reason to hunt down Mr.Clean.."

The hunters all shook their heads and sat down. They were all in for a long one. They couldn't understand what had happened to the three... But they were not.. exactly normal anymore... Zero had turn into a mixture of Major Armstrong and Sora ...which was.. scary. And Axl was a carrot obsessive monster.. and lets see.. X.. he ... well .. was knitting.. But then again.. he did that before.

X clapped his hands and stretched out cracking his neck.

"well now.. time for coffee break"!

Zidet" arrgh well that was awfully weird. I was .. um listening to some odd... hyped up music when I wrote this.. so ..spare me.. yes yes.. I KNOW.. I am .. AWARE that this is weird..But everyone deserves to be a goof once in awhile.. right..Uncle Biscuit..?

Fefnir: (grumbles)

Zidet: (giggles) anways.. please do read and review. Me and Dragn love you all! oh by the way.. if the stuff is scrunched up.. I am sorry.. I tried fixing it.. but this thing has a tendency to not listen to me. hmm bye byes!


	4. The never ending program

DS: Hey everyone, this is DS from ZidetDS again. Sorry about the long wait, but we

promise to make it worth your while.

Cy: No your not… If you were sorry you would have done it sooner!

DS: Eh he he he.. Well, by the by, there seems to be a bit of confusion. See, me and Zidet

are two separate people. I am DragnStryker, and she is zidetprincess1. Please look

up our other accounts, there is some great stuff on there!

Cy: Stories that also haven't been updated!

DS: Hey, hey, hey! Look, just get on with the disclaimer so we can get this over with….

And I can work on updating the other stories…

Cy: sigh Blah, blah, blah; all characters belong to capcom…

DS: And you call me lazy….

Zero, X, and Axl sat with their coffee on a stage in three chairs, the rest of the hunters in the audience. Apparently, during the coffee break, the very interesting story had been spread across the base, and the small room they were in before could not contain the massive number of hunters. After a few moments of silence, X stood up.

"Well then," he began, holding up his coffee cup, "how about a toast?"

"A toast!" shouted the hunters in the audience as they stood up and hurled toast, buttered on both sides of course, at the hunters. Peeling a piece of toast off the side of his helmet, X sat down and began his story.

"Well" Zero began, "now that we've discovered our house has been burned down, we have to go find the dragon that burned it!"

"The dragon?" questioned X, "How do you figure a dragon is responsible?"  
"Jeez X, isn't it obvious?" Zero commented cockily, "Our house has been burned down, by fire. And dragons breathe fire, so it was obviously a dragon! You should really try not to ask such dumb questions X."

"Your ways of deduction astound me Zero…" X said in a monotone voice, while rolling his eyes. The three continued on their quest, while back at their…. Retired pad Sigma and Zidet had other things on their hands… or heads in this matter. Sigma's noggin popped up out of the rubble, a piece of wood balancing on his bald head.

"Bwa ha ha! It would appear that I was the one who has been… toasted!" Sigma exclaimed with maniacal laughter. Zidet's head popped up next to him.

"Wait a sec!" Zidet interrupted, "Isn't that a reference to X8 when you were fighting Axl?"

"That's it Zidet! You're an evil genius! My next dastardly scheme will involve dressing up as an evil carrot-breathing dragon robot!" Sigma exclaimed. He began to clap his hands and jump up and down and giggle like a school girl. Zidet blinked momentarily.

"I never said anything like… wait a sec, evil? I am not evil!" Zidet cried.

"Come Zidet, there is little time to spare!" Sigma exclaimed as he dashed off. Zidet blinked again, then brushed some of the rubble off her pink dress and straightened her bows and trotted after him, making sure to pick up Sigma's wig on the way out.

"Wait for me, Mr. Sigma!" Zidet yelled after him. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by a very small pink creature.

Meanwhile, back at the hunter's base….

"But that doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed a hunter in the audience, "How does this make any sense? Why were you guys looking for a dragon? And why is Zidet helping Sigma? Where did Sigma get that completely ridiculous plan? Where are you going with all of this? Did any of this actually happen?" The nameless reploid continued on with tons of questions, more relevant to the story than the actual script.

"Jeez," Zero commented over him, "he asks as many questions as Bob did!"

"I say we name him Bob v2.0." X suggested.

"I do believe you have something there, X." Zero agreed. Zero then proceeded to pick up a boot and throw it at Bob v2.0.

"Silence with you oh ye of large mouth!" exclaimed Zero, "Now then, on with the story X."

The three hunters arrived at their destination, finding a shadowy figure on top a hill in a white trench coat and a shiny gold head band. Zero approached the figure.

"Are you the dragon?" Zero shouted.

"Zero," X objected, "He can't be a dragon since he's obviously a human!"

"Well, my name does start with Dragn, but it's spelled D-R-A-G-N." the figure stated. Yes it was true, the figure was none other than the second author, DragnStryker!

"You didn't have to spell it for us." X stated, "We can plainly read it the first time you said it."

"What the heck?" DS interrupted, "Are you dumb, you're not supposed to let people reading this know that you're not actually having this….. er, never mind, now I'm just confused!"

"Well then, I guess we're off to go fight Sigma" Zero said calmly.

"We're not going to kill him. Man, am I relieved; I thought for sure you were going to do something stupid like trying to kill him!" X sighed in relief.

"No, I never said we were going to kill the dragon" Zero said, "I just wanted to find him!" X's jaw dropped as Zero trotted off happily, very satisfied by his discovery. DS followed after him, and then Axl shortly after, nibbling on a carrot as he went.

Meanwhile, back at the hunter's base, Bob v2.0 continued on with his questions.

"I'm still confused!" Bob v2.0 shouted, "Why did they do that anyways? And why did DS randomly decide to follow them? And why is Axl barely mentioned, isn't he supposed to be like the main character or something?"

"First off, don't question the author's logic" X said with a glare, "It's like condemning yourself, after all the author controls your fate. Second off, Axl is barely mentioned because he is being constantly occupied with an infinite supply of carrots."

"But where did you get an infinite supply of carrots?" Bob v2.0 again questioned foolishly.

"That's it, we tried to warn you" Zero shouted, throwing Axl's next carrot directly at Bob v2.0, as a large hole formed in the crowed in the vicinity of Bob, all running in fear of Axl's appetite.

"So, how about another coffee break?" X commented as the hunters watched in horror at what had befallen Bob v2.0, fearing which one of them would be the next Bob.

DS: Well, told you it would get done. And not a bad chapter if I do say so myself;

decently long and fairly well written. I know it gave me a laugh or two.

Cy: shameless self-promotion!

DS: What was that?

Cy: Erm… nothing! Ha, ha, ha

DS: Good, glad to see someone learned something from this chapter.


	5. Piglet Man

Zidet: Hmm well that took forever. I have been pondering whether I should go back to school or not. And as for my 'When you Dream ' story. If any of you reviewers now read that one. I am having the chapter I have done already beeing proofread by a very special friend of mine. I hope people will still read this.

Dragn: They won't if you don't shut up!

Zidet: Don't be mean!

Dragn: (grumbles)

Zidet: Well (cough) Good news is I am going back to school. And you all don't care.. So the other good news is I am doing this chapter for all who still do care. Well here we go!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

X sipped at his coffee, sighing lightly and looking back at all the hunters, who cowered in a nearby corner.

"Well this is all been so exciting. Anyone else care to be the next Bob?"

Zero looked upon all the hunters hearing nothing but silence. He bounced the tip of his Keyblade against his shouder in a bored manner, yawning.

"Well I suppose we should take that as a no? Well that's good. You all are learning."

Axl licked his lips still in the center of the room , looking back to the stage with sparkly eyes.

"Oh boy!"

X looked down for a moment, placing his coffee mug on a little table that was near him on the stage. Clearing his throat, he stood up, looking over to the hunters again.

"Well then. On with out tragic, yet adventerous tale!"

Sigma sat in a little corner of the Hundred Acre Wood, grinning down at his hands.

"Yes.. Yes Soon I will rule the Hundred Acre Wood and destroy the hunters!"

Zidet raised an eyebrow, looking to the side, tapping her foot.

"What? Why do you want to control Hundred Acre Wood. It's full of little stuffed animal people who have homes.. and can't spell at all."

Sigma glared back at her, shaking a fist.

"This storybook wil be mine! And with my robot creation... I will be invincible!" He laughed, throwing his head back, leaving Zidet standing there, shaking her head.

"If you say so.. But I am not evil." she whined, walking over to him and poking him lightly. "And if anything.. Why are you making a robot? Cant you just beat them yourself. Of course I don't wanna root for you. You are mean and you never go away. I always knew sooner or later you would come around these parts. I should throw you in a toaster or something."

Sigma blinked and grumbled, looking down. "Why does everyone say that! Why does everyone want to throw me somewhere!"

"Cause your annoying.."

"I am not".

"Yes...Yes you are."

"I am not..."

"...You are..."

"Shut up! I am not!"

"See that's what I thought.."

"You are!" Zidet poked her tongue out, running around him in circles, humming. Sigma just watched, very confused, before shaking his fist again.

"There will be no skipping around me! You hear me!"

Zidet continued , before stopping and putting a hand to her ear.

"W-Wait. be quiet Siggy. I think I hear something."

Sigma still continued complaining till the sound reached him as well. His eyes traveled over to a bush that rustled around.

"Author lady? What is that?"

Zidet walked over to the bush, pulling up a stick from the floor and poking at it.

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's one of DS's magic creations..I didn't cause this."

She continued poking at it, till there was a little squeak.

Sigma gasped a little and hid behind Zidet, trembling.

"Don't let the faires get me..."

Zidet looked over, blinking and shoving him away forcefully. Her eyes stayed on the bush watching it move a little more.

"Oh for god's sake's Sigma.. you are afraid of.." she started.

"You tell anyone and you die..." he muttered laying on the floor from being pushed away.

They both finally closed thier mouths, looking over to the bush watching it rustle a bit more before a small pink thing jumped out, doing a front flip and landing infrnt of them. All was silent, Sigma blinking and Zidet tilting her head to the side.

"uhh.."

"umm..."

The small pink bundle, put it's little hands on its hips, glaring at the two.

"I h-have found you! Y-You little troublemakers!" it exclaimed, looking over to them both and narrowing his little eyes.

Sigma stood up and brushed himself off, walking over to him.

"A-are you a fairy by any chance?" he whispered poking him in the middle of his stomache making the little tiny creature squeak.

The petite ball of pinkess jumped back and did another flip.

"N-no you fool! I am-"

"Awwww how cute! A little deformed pig! He is so cute! Look at his little ears and his.. well his little darker pink body! It's adorable! Sigma I wanna keep him!" Zidet rushed up to the creature lifting him up in her arms and hugging it tightly and affectionately. She giggled and rocked him back and fourth.

The small ball cooed for a few momen, before squirming and jumping out of her arms.

"Stop you g-giggly little girl! I am n-not a deformed p-pig! I am none other t-then..." Lightning struck the sky, a mask appearing over the little creature's face and some small mini parts for armor on his body.

"Piglet Man!" He shouted striking a pose.

Zidet looked to Sigma and then to the sky hearing little theme music play as the title was said.

"Wow.. How did he do that.." Zidet started before feeling herself being tackled to the ground.

"Hah! I found you! You didn't think you would escape me, did you, you little worm!"

Zidet blinked and rolled around on the ground for a moment before looking up at who had pinned her to the ground. Her face paled and giggled nervously.

"U-Uncle Biscuit.. I-"

"My name is Fefnir!" he shouted flailing his arms.

Zidet nodded a bit and smiled before looking over to Sigma who looked just as confused, then back to Fefnir.

"Ok.. Well what..what are you doing here? I mean.. I thought.." she trailed off, peering over to Piglet Man who grinned, seeing the other two figures behind him.

"W-Well my Guardians! Now.. W-we shall prove our worth to all i-in this forest!" he jumped up and down, giggling with glee.

Fefnir jumped up from Zidet and walked calmly back to the others, nodding.

"Of course, Master PM..."

Sigma looked to Zidet and tilted his head. The little princess gasped and pointed a finger finally, bouncing up and down.

"Why are all of you Guardians here! You can't be here because you all...Wait a minute...Piglet Man..you.. stutter..like Copy X did a long time ago.." Her eyes widened and looked to them all.

"Is that why you all are following him! And why is his name PM! Is he Master of the night..? Or the Afternoon?"

There was chuckling from behind her, Sigma, holding his side and keeping his eyues closed tightly, trying to hold back from laughing.

Piglet Man jumped up and down angrily again.

"N-No I am Master of all of you!" he took in a deep breath feeling one Guardian pat him slightly and scratchi his ears.

"W-Well thank you L-Leviathan...That feels good." he closed his eyes tilting his head back,stil lfeeling the soft gentl touch from the blue guardian.

Leviathan nodded and stood back up, clearing her throat.

"You are welcome Master PM.."

Everyone somewhat stared at each other for awhile unsure of what to say, the sun leaving a shadow for all of them as it passed over thier heads setting behind the mountains.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

X stretched and looked over to all of them again.

"And thats what happened there.. Somehow everyone is around."

One hunter finally built up enough courage to step toward him.

"What! How do you even know that? And why are those guardian people in it? And..And.. how is Piglet back? Why are you doing this to all of us? W-what..What am I fighting for? he shouted, putting his hands to his head shouting.

Zero's eyes snapped open looking over to the hunter, holding up the keyblade,glaring.

"Well well well..it seems You are the next..Bob. for two reasons actually." he poked him in the stomache with the tip of his blade,grinning.

"One..You ask to many questions.." he poked him once reaching for a carrot from his chest compartment.

"Two.. You.. used..my..line! Only I can say that! What am I fighting for! He lifted the carrot up, chucking it at the hunter who screamed, feeling it hit his head.

X shook his head sipping his coffee.

"Well I'm sure we know what happens next..."

"OH BOY!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Zidet: Well that's all for now! More Randomess! Please read and Review! Bye byes!

Axl: Oh boy!


	6. The one with the really long title

DS: It took that crazy girl long enough to update! Lazy bum!

Zidet: You could have written it FOR me and I could have done two chapters next time.

DS: Now, now Zidet. Lets not point the blame to others.

Zidet: Wha-What?

DS: DragnStryker and Zidet are back as you may have noticed, with a whole new slew of jokes for Oh Boy! And now for chapter 6: The Purse, The Shopping Cart, and the Keyblade! Now do the disclaimer slave-girl!

Zidet: I am not! GRR! We don't own any of the characters, and anything that seems to be parodied probably is, but we'll just pretend it never happened.

Zero quickly grabbed an old ladies puirse and began running.

"That crazy robot just stole my purse! Wait… a robot?" Said the old lady, caught off guard by having her purse stolen by, of all things, a robot! Zero ran towards an old lady shopping cart, those electric ones. In the basket of the cart was a very content Axl, nibbling on a single baby carrot from the bag he had just… "borrowed" from the store. Zero hopped into the cart, and pulled back the handle bars as far as possible, making the little cart go full speed…. Which still wasn't much.

"Excellent work Axl, now we can make a clean getaway!" Zero said, holding up the purse. As they exited the store, the "Banana Phone" song began to play over the intercom. Zero drove through the parking lot, ignoring the traffic. The guards, whom were used to chasing criminals in a parking lot, were too confused to act. DS quickly ran behind, and hopped on the seat, riding of Zero's back.

"Excellent work to you too, DS. You did great for your first mission!" Said Zero, very proud of his new recruit. "It was nothing, all I did was shove a CD into the Radio in the staff room, and turned on the intercom system." DS countered, trying to be modest. "Then I locked the doors behind me…" DS continued, "Those losers will never get that thing open. And wait till the next song starts playing!" "It's the opening theme song to Bleach, isn't it?" Zero questioned. But neither of them had to say anything to know that, they both just smiled, and laughed.

X calmly walked beside the three eccentrically happy people on the cart, able to keep up with it's speed with his regular pace. X glared at the three "was that really necessary?" he said, interrupting their glee. There was a silence for a moment, but DS and Zero both came to the same conclusion, and yelled very loudly at X, "YES!" While Axl continued to happily gnaw on his carrots.

The four of them began to cross through an intersection diagonally, people crossing in the cross-walk stopping in their tracks, cars afraid to move, and even animals glaring at the obviously insane group. X glared at all of them, and reached to his side, "I'm calling HQ, you've all obviously gone maverick!"

X held the phone to his ear, but after a while began to wonder why it wasn't ringing. "You realize you're dialing a banana, right X?" interrupted DS. X looked at the banana, a very disturbed look on his face. He hurled the banana to a nearby car, then fell to the floor and began to spin in circles: foaming at the mouth.

Zero stared for a moment, then looked to DS commenting, "And he says we've gone maverick?" DS smiled, very happy to be in the same shopping cart as his hero, then asked, "Zero, why did we do that anyways. I mean, I hate to say the peace-lover is right, but why did we have to steal that old ladies purse? It was fun and all, but kind of ridiculous." Zero gave DS a warm, compassionate smile, and reached into the purse. He searched around inside, while starting his answer, "It's very simple actually DS, and there was a point to it."

Zero pulled out a pair of keys, a lot of keys for some reason. "Because old people always have lots of keys for some reason," Zero continued, "It never ceases to amaze me, but old people always have tons and tons of keys, and I'm more than certain they don't know what they all do." "So we're going to unlock the mystery of what those keys do, right?" DS asked, very interesting in the thousands of universal secrets this could be unlocked. "No," Zero corrected him, "we obtained these keys because they're shiny, and they jingle a lot! I mean, how awesome is that? Shiny and jingly, what a great combination!"

X looked at the maverick hunters in the room. "And those keys eventually turned into Zero's keyblade!" One hunter in orange armor stood up, getting ready to say something, but he thought better of it. Zero stood up quickly, and pointed to the hunter in orange armor, yelling, "What's that you say Bob? I had the keyblade earlier in the story? How did we get there to begin with? What relevance does this have to anything? We'll I'll tell you…." Zero quickly turned to Axl, "Look, Axl, that reploid is a giant carrot in disguise!"


End file.
